Exchanging messages
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Karin and Suigetsu leave each other messages in various places. Crack fic, team Taka and this is not about them leaving each other sweet messages. They are not intended to be nice at all ;) No pairings, maybe some hints. And I tried to be funny...
1. Chapter 1

And giving another crack fic a try! I've been thinking about this one for a while and how I want to do it. It will be a little different from what I did before, but I hope still funny!

Enjoy the lovely pair Karin and Suigetsu!

...

Do you know that moment when you come out of the shower and the mirror fogs up, making you unable to see yourself when you want to check how pretty you look today?

Then you must also know that when you shower after someone you can sometimes still see the wipe of someone's hand on the shower, because they wanted to see themselves.

Karin walked in on something like that. Though it was not a wipe of a hand or a towel. It was a hidden message, written just for her, because someone obviously knew she was going to take a shower after them or all the others had just ignored the message, knowing it was for her.

_Stop stealing my toothbrush_

A blush dusted her cheeks as Karin realised it had been Sasuke sending her this message. She just couldn't help but steal his toothbrush! Whenever she now brushed her teeth with it, it felt like they were just that little bit closer.

'Are you reading my message,' someone suddenly spoke from the other side of the door and Karin was sure that was not Sasuke's voice. Definitely not as dreamy or deep.

'Yeah?' she answered carefully, hoping she had somehow heard the voice wrong.

'Good. I hope you now understand that toothbrush will not give you Sasuke babies, but might give you green teeth since I clean my fish tank with that.' On the other side of the door Suigetsu stood there looking pretty pleased with himself, smirk on his lips and a hand on his hips, waiting on Karin's reply.

And a reply he would get. 'Suigetsu!' Karin screamed, barging the door down, it landing right on top of Suigetsu.

Only then did Karin remember she was only wearing a towel.

This was a great start for team Taka.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think and if I should continue :D


	2. Chapter 2

You know those moments when you're really thirsty and just grab the first thing in the fridge, only to take a big gulp and empty the bottle in one drink? Doesn't matter what was in there, it just needs to satisfy your thirst?

Suigetsu had those moments quite often, getting dehydrated rather quickly. So he had gotten quite the few scoldings from his teammates. Not that they ever bothered him. It never stopped him from doing it again and again and again. Suigetsu did prefer water, but the others tend to drink something else and he would just make use of that.

You can imagine what his face looked like when he read the note that was scribbled on the bottle, after he had emptied it of course.

_Don't drink this! Collecting spit samples from people. That means you, Suigetsu! Stay away from this bottle!_

Suigetsu didn't dare swallow the last bit of… spit that was still left in his mouth nor was he able to look Sasuke in the eye the entire day. Suigetsu knew exactly who Karin was collecting spit samples from and he couldn't quite forget the taste afterwards…

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: language! Lots of name calling and whatnot

Enjoy!

...

When you thoroughly dislike each other, you start leaving messages for each other with the intend of insulting someone. At first it will just be the usual name calling.

_Bitch_

_Jackass_

_Four eyes_

_Loser_

Words that do not really hurt or insult us, because hey, who cares if someone calls you a bitch nowadays? Friends use it on friends when they are trying to be funny and sort if insulting at the same time. Well, if friends can use them, why would it bother you if an enemy used it?

So the name calling started getting a bit more creative.

_When will you start getting blue like Kisame? Or are you forever stuck with that piranha face of yours?_

_I see the plastic surgery is working. Sasuke pays even less attention to you now._

_I heard you got married to your sword. Is it true that you can only have intercourse once? Someone told me you cut of your valuables. _

_You know there is a new way of sharing chakra, so you don't need to be bitten anymore. Oh, but I won't tell Sasuke. I know what your fetish is, you dirty little girl. _

And then they would get too embarrassed to come up with anything clever and fall back on the usual name calling.

_Asshole!_

_Skank!_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! I'm hinting a little bit at pairings here... Sorry if it offends you in a way, but it's not too bad, I think?

Enjoy!

...

Sometimes when you like someone you snoop through their private things, trying to get to know them better. It's somewhere on a stalker level, but in your mind it seems to be love. But what about snooping through the stuff of someone you kind of dislike? Your goal is kind of the same, but the outcome of things a little different.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Sasuke was totally checking me out. I knew it was a smart idea to sneak into the boys' hot spring and I got something good out of it as well. I stole his toothbrush! Now I will forever have something of him close by. Maybe I'll use it! No, then it would wash off all the Sasuke DNA… I'm so excited!_

_Love, Karin_

This would've been nice information if you were Sasuke and liked Karin. Even if this was on an even higher stalker level. On the other hand this is also nice information when you are not Sasuke and dislike Karin. It gives you a lot of opportunities.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was the worst day. Finally we get to a nice hot spring and it was time to relax. Something Sasuke doesn't let us do very often. Such an ass, with also a great… ass. It all started out pretty good. I got into the water and Sasuke was about to join in as well and then that Karin showed up, ruining our time there. Damn it, now I'll never enjoy the view… And to make matters worse, someone stole my toothbrush. Who even does that? Hopefully Karin doesn't want to share a room either. This time I'll get my private moment. _

_Suigetsu_

After the messages were read and they both realised what this meant, the diaries were handed back to their rightful owners and they never spoke of this moment again, for now.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

You know those days when you're hanging out with your friends, though you don't like all of them, but are forced to get along anyway. Never really works out that way, but you try, for the others. And then one of the other friends makes a remark that turns everything around and gives you a mutual enemy.

'Sometimes I wonder if you two should just kiss and make up.'

Now it gets tricky, because that was about the worst thing that one friend could've said. As if you should just kiss and make up. But what then? Now you have two enemies at the table and the last friend left doesn't get mixed in with these things, hardly even talks at all. You will be getting no support from him, that's for sure.

I'll tell you what happens next. Notes will be passed around that will never get to the right person in mind.

_K: Will you tell Juugo that he should mind his own business?_

_S: I am not going to talk to that guy. Do it yourself. And while you're at it, tell him to shove it somewhere where the sun don't shine._

_K: It's doesn't shine, doesn't._

…

_S: Juugo, will you tell Karin to go suck it._

_J: Seriously guys, don't get me involved…_

_S: Then don't get involved!_

_K: Pussy…_

And so ended a lovely lunch where Sasuke was finally surrounded by silence. It had never been this quiet before…

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

There are moments when two people find a note at the very same time. Could be a class that is cancelled or perhaps a note saying the whole apartment building is flooded. Usually these are things you could bond over.

But then there are also notes that could cause a whole war to break out… At least when it comes to these two people.

_I'm sick, go get me some medicine. I'm staying in bed. Don't disturb me unless you bring me something I need._

Two pairs of eyes had been glued to the paper until they both slowly turned towards each other.

'You're going to get Sasuke the medicine and I am going to check up on him!'

'As if. You go get the medicine and then I'll bring him some water. You can't go in without bringing him something and who always carries around a bottle of water?'

And now Karin was holding the bottle of water…

'Give that back!'

'No, stupid piranha! Go get the medicine and stop being such a baby about it!'

'Better a baby than a creepy stalker, four eyes!'

A fist collided with Suigetsu's face, which immediately turned to liquid. Karin then threw her entire body weight into the fight and slammed them both right into the door, forcing it out of its hinges and knocking it right into Sasuke's room, onto the floor with a loud bang.

All stayed silent for a long time, Karin holding onto Suigetsu's collar, sitting on top of her sworn enemy to keep him at bay. Both pair of eyes were now focused on where supposedly the bed was, but they were waiting on the dust to settle down, making them able to see again. The first thing they noticed were the fiery red eyes blazing, staring right back at them.

The last of the group than happily walked into the room, unaware of anything that had occurred only a minute ago.

'I got you the medicine, Sasuke and also got some chicken soup. You'll feel better in no time. Wait, what happened here?'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


End file.
